Out of the Box
by SwordGuy00
Summary: When there was trouble, Dipper always had a plan of action, a way out, an ace up his sleeve. But when him and Mabel get trapped in a shed by a hungry wendigo, and Dipper runs out of ideas, can Mabel rise to the occasion and save them both? Rating for being exactly what it sounds like.


**A/N: So I got inspired by a local legend surrounding my own backwoods town, about a deer that stood up and walked like a man. A friend of mine swears he saw it off the side of the road. I bought him a disposable camera the next day.**

"Well the good news is… we've gotten ourselves into worse predicaments" Mabel's words were not encouraging. Even as the two would-be monster hunters sat around, they knew time was not on their side as the continued frantic scratching and banging on the barricaded tool shed door reminded them of the wendigo that was right outside.

Immediately Dipper's mind went into overdrive, he could plan his way out of anything, and honestly he wondered how regular people get along in this world without knowing how to adequately analyze a situation and come up with a way out. As he scanned the room, everything he locked onto with laser-like precision either came up as too heavy or awkward to handle for his short twelve year old arms or too ineffective for going up against a beast with easily six feet of height difference on him.

_Where's a fire extinguisher when you need one?_ He asked himself, his only recourse at this point being distraction. Then immediately he spied the place where the fire extinguisher usually hung on the peg board on the wall and in its place was a crooked outline made by years of dust, obviously hung by its handle alone, with its bottom at a forty-five degree angle.

"What we need is a distraction." Mabel's eyes lit up at her own remedy to their situation.

"Yeah… that's kind of what I was going for." Dipper was currently struggling with figuring out how to coat themselves with grass clipping for a disguise, all the adhesives he listed by sight turned out to be too toxic and/or flammable. He scratched his head. "Do you think it has a ragweed allergy, we could throw-"

"Do you want to hear _my_ idea or not?" Mabel interrupted with a pouting face, she may have been five minutes older, but that was the only facet of her personality that was more mature than her brother's. Dipper responded by lazily sitting on a bag of top soil, and cupping his chin with one hand while making an offering gesture with his other hand, a tell that his sister had leave to speak.

"Okay picture this," she began. "We get that leaf blower over there and duct tape it to one of those fun, spinning office chairs, then-" Just when her excitement reached its maximum and Dipper thought her head might explode from how fast she was talking, he saw a flaw in her plan a mile wide.

"Wait… back up." Dipper rubbed his eyes with a thumb and index finger. "Mabel, we are trapped in a tool shed, not an OfficeMart, where are we getting this office chair?"

Mabel just gave a knowing smile and climbed behind the bunched up blue tarp that had covered the lawnmower a second ago, not a moment later a noticeably smaller bleach white tarp was flung into the air looking more like a pastel ghost trying to scare him. It wouldn't have worked, he'd seen too much already in this summer. Mabel then reappeared, awkwardly carrying a burgundy and black swivel chair.

With each step she took over tarp and tool alike, the chair coughed a moldy black cloud of dust, when the small girl had finished setting it down, Dipper could see the seat had most of its foam eaten away on one side by rats, making it so you had to sit facing off to the side, the only useful thing about this horror was that it's wheels and pneumatic spring still seemed intact. Honestly, Dipper didn't know whether to be relieved or mortified by his sister's discovery. "Didn't we throw that thing out weeks ago? What's it doing in here?" Dipper's speech was nasally from him holding his nose while inspecting this zombie of hard goods.

"Well, I figured that if I kept it in here then no one else would know that it was here." Mabel's face suddenly got deadly serious and she was now visibly grinding her teeth. "Then no one else would be able to spin on it except… me!" Dipper had times when he had been disappointed by his sister, embarrassed and even spat upon… but frightened? That was a new one.

She then switched back to her care-free and random self. "So… are you ready to make a rocket chair, blurt out a cool one-liner, and escape the mouth of a blood-thirsty beast?"

"Let's do this thing." Dipper high-fived his sister as he went to retrieve the duct tape from its home on the rack of shelves.

(End)

**A/N: I think the description of the chair was my favorite part. Thanks for the read, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
